


Work find

by KryptonianHero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianHero/pseuds/KryptonianHero





	Work find

Hey guys, I’ll delete this once I find it. 

 

Could anyone help me find a specific work. 

 

It involves peter stumbling across the rogue avengers in New York, getting injured saving Steve and helping them escape whilst bleeding out. I’m pretty sure it’s multi chapter and one of them involves peter helping fix sam’s wings. 


End file.
